Time Is Immaterial
by Evil-Copper
Summary: Lives take form in many shapes, and yet the oldest ones fade away. Nick and Judy find themselves fighting not for themselves, but for another. The difference, this life seems confused, unaware, frightened and almost savage. As they learn more about this animal, the more theywill find out about themselves an what made them who they are.(Rating may be subject to change)
1. Time Awakens

**(Author's note: Hi all, Evil-Copper here and I want to try this story yet again. I write for Fox And The Hound and have decided to step up a bit. _disneyfangirl447_ , thanks for notifying me of my faults in my previous publishing on this chapter and I have addressed them accordingly. Please leave reviews as to how I can improve my chapters and overall writing on this story. Please note that my updates may be stretched to accommodate my other project. Disclaimer: Neither Zootopia nor it's characters belong to me. My OC will appear later on.)**

* * *

 _"Life can be lost and found at the sight of past lifestyles."_

 _Author Unknown_

* * *

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP...*

The alarm was brought to an abrupt hold as Nick woke up, his limp body remained dead still. The purple seen when his eyes fluttered open brought the realization of his early morning. The days began to tally up, accumulating as they begun taking their toll on the usually lazy fox. The prospect of waking up before the moon waved it's goodbye for the night was almost too much to handle. But what could the newly appointed officer expect?

Nick was fresh out of the academy, graduating just two weeks before. His carefree life lay shattered due to the decision he took in order to turn his life around for the better, a life he had chosen to follow his best friend into. Although he was nowhere near ready to take on the world, he decided to try his best, for Judy's sake.

Nobody would've expected this small bunny to make such an impact on the way everybody saw themselves, especially Nick. This one bunny changed him, fueled him with the determination to go against the grain, never to give up, and never to care about the stereotypical view of simple minded mammals. For the first time in his life, he was willing to be more then just a dumb fox. Rules did take a while to get used to, but he eventually caught on.

Judy, on the other hand, had become quite street smart, hustling to get information and knowing all the ways animals evaded the cops. Seems like bad turned good is the best thing since bubblegum. She may have only been doing it for the past week, but she showed Nick the good side of hustling. As the fox found himself on his feet, he looked over to the bedside clock, only to find that time was not on his side. He would be late if he didn't hurry.

Panic filled Nick as he pulled the blanket off the peacefully sleeping bunny, only to get an earful as he did. "Nick, don't you know I set the alarm earlier than normal?" Judy asked as she sat up to face her slumber disturber.

"Oh, really? Then can you please explain to me why it's quarter to six?" Nick asked back with an unusually serious tone, almost mocking her stern attitude.

"WHAT?!" Judy shouted in disbelief. She was certain it had been changed, but in her hast, this seemed to fade away as a more pressing matter started rearing it's head around. Her irrational fear of being late seemed to find it's way into her head.

Without attempting to take a quick glance at the bed side table, she jumped off her bed and ran straight for the shower, grabbing her towel on the way in. Nick couldn't help but give a small chuckle as he changed into his uniform, using his deodorant to mask the evidence of his skipped shower.

Moment's later, a soaked rabbit came running into the room, pushing Nick out, allowing her the privacy she wanted to begin dressing. It was less than a minute later when she ran out of the room and to the front door, where the pair left the building.

The police cruiser was parked right outside and as the pair opened the door, the car radio went off, "Officer's Nick and Judy, Are you there?" Clawhousers usually bouncy voice seemed slightly more stressed.

Pressing the button, Nick spoke up as the pair closed the doors behind them, "This is Officer Wilde, Hopps is alongside."

"You two have been summand by Chief to the Natural History Museum. It sounded important."

"Will be there, Hopps and Wilde out," Nick and Judy exchanged glances between one another as if to debate as to why Chief was looking for them. Neither one of them could guess why, but knew there was only one way to find out. With that, the pair set off to the museum.

* * *

 **(Author's note: So, what did you think? Sorry for the short chapter and to those of you who have read better from me, I'm still trying to get used to the differences between the two movies. Constructive criticisms are welcome, but please keep them in PM's, along with normal reviews. Please follow and favorite and I'll see you next time. See you next time.)**


	2. When Time Returns

**(Author's note: Hi all, I'm here with another installation of my latest story. I realize the last chapter may have been a bit short, but I promise you the rest will be longer. I would like to thank all those who have favorited and followed to this point. Please note that updates will be slow from here on as year end exams have decided to make their way home. Please follow/favorite and review if you have not yet.)**

* * *

 _"Time forever moves forward and never rewinds."_

 _Author unknown_

* * *

Driving past the large buildings of the city Zootopia, Judy found herself wondering. Her first time in the city was a few months back, yet the sheer size and shape of the building surrounding the squad car always seemed new and exciting to the bunny. Her life in Bunny Burrow was no more, she had started making a life for herself in this concrete jungle.

Nick sat silently beside her, staring hard at the small figure next to him. This morning seemed different. The ever vocal bunny sat motionless, as if her mind had stopped, giving all her energy on a single thought, a thought which Nick wanted to find out. But before his mouth could react, the pair reached their destination. The museum.

As the car pulled alongside the pavement, the sight of yellow tape sprawled across the entrance was not a welcoming sight. The memories of Bellwether streamed into the duo's minds and forced the two to gaze at one another. Was this yet another string of robberies, or was it more. The possibility of a Bellwether follower was not ruled out entirely. But more worryingly, Chief Bogo stood outside, his face stern as he watched the car as if it was something unseen.

Nick and Judy slowly slipped out of the car, making sure it was locked before they cautiously approached the entrance to the museum. They saw no ambulances and saw little movement. This was a job nobody had seen coming.

"Thanks for making it, officers. I have something I need to show you." Chief said as he walked into the museum. Nick and Judy quickly reacted and followed suit. The chief continued walking until he reached an empty space where an exhibit was meant to be. The pair had never taken notice of what was in that area, since they had only been in the huge building once during the Night howler case.

"Do you two know the past of our world?" Chief Bogo curiously asked the pair behind him, only to be met by the unexpected answer he received from Judy, "Yes, I do. The ancient mammals were savages. Prey struggled to survive while predators tried to eat everything." Nick just nods his head in approval.

"Oh no, it is far more complicated than that," Chief said as he turned around to face the smaller mammals. "You see, centuries ago, there were no cars, no buildings, no morals. You had to survive on your own. Fox's were extraordinarily capable in this regard. They were able to adapt to any climate at any time, anywhere and sometimes without any help. Yet they seem to have created what we now know to be leaches."

"You mean collar's?" Nick interjected, only to be put back by the buffalo's glare.

"No Wilde, like packs. They formed groups and became dependent on one another for everything. We had an old fox pelt here to show how mammals had changed, but the problem is that this pelt became more lively."

"You mean to tell us this old fox pelt grew legs and walked off? Good one Chief." Nick said as he laughed. He had to take the chance, it just showed itself.

"Yes Wilde, I do." Chief said as Wolfred brought him surveillance footage of the incident. "Take a look for yourself." He handed the tablet to Nick and Judy.

The camera seemed to be from across the hall. The fox was in sight. Judy pressed play as the video started to move. The figure remained still, all four paws on the ground. A sudden flick of it's bushy tail caught the onlookers attention. It continued to flick until the chest started pulsation followed but the head, which shook from side to side as if it were examining it's surroundings. The primitive looking fox then slowly moved it's paws and legs, taking a few steps before slipping on the laminate floor. The sound of unlocking doors grasped the animal's attention as it swung it's head around and then scrambled around for a place to hide.

Chief Bogo stopped the video, "That is all there is."

Nick and Judy stared at one another. Such a thing could never happen. It was physically and chemically impossible, yet the old pelt had walked off. What caused this century's old soul to return into a lifeless body, only to take off without an explanation or anyway of knowing what happened before. But before the group could continue to ponder on the matter, the call from a detective rang down the hall.

"Chief, I've found her."

* * *

 **(Author's note: i wonder what you guys thought of this little unexpected twist. Until next time.)**


	3. Note

**(Author's note)** Hi all. I'm really sorry for the time I have spend not updating any of my stories, but I'm afraid I may have to take a long break. I am in my final year of school and have found less and less time for myself. I will try my upmost best to bring you guys more, but for now, my time has come to a hold. Please don't drop me off your list as I might be able to slip in a few short chapters here and there.

 **Regards**

 **Evil-Copper**


End file.
